Genius Monkey
My idea for a new tower is a monkey that uses his brain and technology to defeat the menace that is the bloon army. He would start off with thick glasses and a lab coat. Attack: He would start off with a simple makeshift dart gun with 2 pierce. Rate: His rate of fire would be about 1.5x that of a dart monkey. Range: His range would be the same as enhanced eyesight dart monkey. Price: $400-$600 Upgrades Path 1 'Laser Gun:' Genius monkey got a hold of some bloontonium and used it to make a laser gun. It is a high energy gun that allows Monkey to pop lead & frozen bloons and has 5 pierce and also increases rate of fire by about 2x that of a dart monkey. Cost: $350-$550 Sentry: Monkey Built a small laser sentry gun that mounts to his shoulder and jet pack. Sadly Monkey didn't have the funding to give it a targeting system. Attack: Same rate and range as Laser Gun, only has 2 pierce not 5. Shots at random bloons Cost: $900-$1100 'High Tech:' Monkey gets more banana funding yay! Upgrades laser gun to energy rifle and further increases Sentry & range of both by 15% (stacks with augmented eye) Energy Rifle: 2x the rate of the laser gun with 6 pierce Sentry: 2x rate of fire with 2 pierce; targeting is the same as the main gun. Price $2700-$3200 'Weapon Master:' Monkey gets all the funding he could every want... Upgrades Both weapons and adds homing rockets to sentry. Energy Rifle: Increases pierce +1 and rate of fire increases by another 25% Sentry: Increases pierce +1 and rate of fire by another 15% adds homing rockets Rockets: Blast is about the same as the apprentice's fire ball. Rate is about the same as the bomb tower post-missile launcher. Cost: $4500-$5500 So in the end the Laser gun should fire about 5 times faster than a dart monkey with 7 pierce. Sentry about 4.6 times that of a dart monkey with 3 pierce. Path 2 'Jet pack: ' Genius Monkey got bored, so he built a jet pack yeah! Jet pack allows you to move the genius monkey around the map up to 3 times per round, But makes his profile slightly larger than a dart monkey, can't attack while jet packing. Cost: $200-$400 'Augmented Eye': Genius Monkey decides to loose the glass and develops an augmented eye implant. Allow Monkey to detect camo and increases range by about 20% Price: $350-$550 'Implosion Grenades:' While messing around with high explosives, Monkey discovers the secret to implosions. Implosions are good. Throws little black grenades that implode and all non-MOAB class bloons are pulled in and smashed together. Ceramic covers are completely shattered & pops the rainbow underneath and can pop lead bloons. Rate: every 3 seconds Cost: $1500-$2000 'Singularity Grenades:' Can Implosion grenades get stronger? The answer is yes, yes they can. Pops all bloons caught in implosion 4 layers deep except ceramics only 3 layers because of the shell. Rate: 2 seconds Ability: Singularity- Special high power grenade (2x the blast size) that sucks in and completely destroys all bloons caught in the blast up to a MOAB, and breaks BFB's Cool down: a little longer than MOAB Assassin Cost: $6000-$7000 So that is my idea for a tower. Thoughts and/or Changes I could make? Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers